The present invention relates generally to location systems and, more specifically, to a system utilizing the global positioning satellite network to locate a vehicle when left in a parking lot or other crowded area.
Numerous types of location systems have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,280,293, 5,289,163; 5,594,425 and 5,612,688 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A mobile direction finder for tracking a remote transmitter computes the transmitter direction relative to the direction finder and time-averages with reference to a datum derived from a predetermined orientation independent of the direction finder orientation.
A child position monitoring device monitors the position of a child by detecting the signal strength of a radio frequency carrier from a transmitter attached to the child. If the signal of the radio frequency carrier is too weak, the child is too far away from the adult who has the child positioning monitoring device. When this happens, the adult is informed that the child has wandered too far away through the use on an audio tone or through the use of vibrations coming from the device. Once the adult is notified that the child is too far away, the device also has a locating display for indicating the relative direction of the child with respect to the adult. The display uses eight LED""s arranged around an emblem used to represent the position of the adult. The LED which lights up indicates the relative direction of the child.
A locator apparatus includes a receiver for receiving location information indicative of a location of the receiver. A memory is coupled to the receiver and stores the location information. A cellular transmitter is coupled to the memory and the receiver and transmits the location information to a second receiver. A data processing station processes the location information to determine the location of the receiver.
An apparatus for searching for a sensed object which is capable of immediately finding the direction in which a movable sensed object is present, from the contents displayed on an operation unit at hand. The searching apparatus includes a portable operation unit, an absolute direction sensor contained in the operation unit and generating an absolute direction sensor contained in the operation unit and generating an absolute direction signal which indicates an absolute direction, a removal sensor for automatically sensing a removal of the operation unit from the sensed object, a displacement sensor for sensing the state of displacement of the operation unit to generate displacement information, a controller generating direction indicating information which indicates the direction in which the sensed object is present, based on the displacement information and the absolute direction signal, a display for displaying contents of the direction indicating information; and a manual operation element for controlling the contents displayed on the display through the controller.
The present invention relates generally to location systems and, more specifically, to a system utilizing the global positioning satellite network to locate a vehicle when left in a parking lot or other crowded area.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle locator system that will overcome the shortcomings of prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle locator system which is able to alert a user as to the location of a vehicle by providing a direction and relative altitude of the vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle locator system which is able to utilize the Global Positioning Satellite System to obtain a location for the vehicle which, when compared to the location of the user holding a remote unit, provides a direction of travel for locating the vehicle.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle locator system wherein the vehicle is equipped with a transmitter and receiver able to communicate with the Global Positioning Satellite System to determine a location for the vehicle.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle locator system including a remote unit able to utilize the Global Positioning Satellite System to determine a location for the remote unit and communicate with the transmitter in the vehicle to determine a position for the vehicle relative to the remote unit.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle locator system wherein the remote unit includes a plurality of indicator lights for indicating a direction in which the vehicle can be found.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle locator system wherein the remote unit includes an indicator light for indicating an altitude level relative to the altitude of the remote unit at which the vehicle can be found such as when the vehicle is located on a different story of a parking lot from the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle locator system that is simple and easy to use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle locator system that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
A system for locating a vehicle using the Global Positioning Satellite System (GPS). The system includes a locator unit and a remote unit. The locator unit is connected to the vehicle and includes a processor; a transmitter for obtaining a location from the GPS indicating the location of the vehicle; and a receiver for receiving the location signal from the GPS for storage in the processor. The remote unit includes a processor; a transmitter for obtaining a location from the GPS indicating the location of the remote unit; and a receiver for receiving the position signal from the GPS for storage in the processor. A device, connected to the processor, generates a request signal requesting the location of the locator unit; and a signal device relays a relative position of the locator unit to a user. Upon activation of the generating device the transmitter transmits the request signal to the locator unit. The locator unit retrieves and transmits the location signal to the remote unit in response thereto. Upon receipt of the location signal the processor of the remote unit compares the location signal to the position signal to determine a relative position of the locator unit with respect to the remote unit. The processor then controls the signal device to indicate the relative position of the locator unit. The signal device provides both an audible and visual indication to the user as to the longitude, latitude and altitude of the locator unit.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.